Many light and utility poles have attached banners and/or flags which are kept unfurled by one or more cantilevered horizontal support arms. Such poles can be damaged by wind loads against the unfurled banner or flag, particularly if the pole also supports other equipment and/or signs. Consequently, it is advantageous to provide a banner support having a bracket which will rotate away from the direction of the wind in response to a predetermined trigger load level of wind stress and which will rotate back to its initial rest position when the wind stress drops below the trigger load level.